


One Romance

by WayAndWinchester



Category: My Chemical Romance, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayAndWinchester/pseuds/WayAndWinchester





	One Romance

Louis sits on the cold, hard and uncomfortable chair. White walls, taunting posters and panicking feet swarm around him. Louis’ eyes glaze, a numb pain sitting in his chest. He didn’t know what had happened. Something happened to Gerard, they tell him. He wants to know. They told him. He regrets asking. He has never wanted to have a mental image of Gerard bruised and broken. Now he does. He wishes he could get rid of it.

**_“Please,” Gerard grinned. “One ride! Just one, it’ll be fun!”_ **

**_“You know they scare me,” Louis frowned, leaning away from the red head. “Plus that one is the scariest one here!”_ **

**_“I’ll get you candy?” Gerard offered, smirking knowingly._ **

**_Louis cursed under his breath. Gerard always knew one of Louis’ weakness’ is candy._ **

The door glares as Louis stands in front of it. The contents of the room laughing at his expense, aware of what his reaction will be. Louis feels hopeless. Lifeless. After everything, this is what happens? Where is the justice?

**_Tom moved his eyes between the two boys. His eyes widened his face red and threatening._ **

**_“What the hell is going on?” He roared._ **

**_“Dad, please, you don’t understand!” Gerard begged, choking back tears._ **

**_“Don’t understand?!” Tom repeated furiously. “No, boy, you don’t understand!”_ **

**_He grabbed Gerard by his shirt collar, bringing his fist back._ **

**_“Get off him! Stop!” Louis yelled desperately, running forward instinctively._ **

Louis can’t do it. Can’t deal with it. Tears broke out, flooding his face. Sobs shook his chest harshly, merciless.

“Sir, sit down.” A nurse says softly.

But Louis flinches away. Comfort won’t help him, because comfort won’t change what’s happened.

“It was for nothing,” Louis sobs, waves of depression hitting him like tsunamis- drowning him in their depths. “What am I going to do without him?”

Louis’ knees gave in underneath him, throwing him to the floor.

**_“You shouldn’t have done that.” Gerard scolded, though his tone soft and caring._ **

**_“I wasn’t going to stand by. Not while you got hurt.” Louis reminded him, looking at him with hard and determined eyes._ **

**_Gerard couldn’t help but smile. Louis has always been protective of him and it made Gerard feel more loved than he can ever remember feeling._ **

**_“You didn’t have to.” Gerard whispered insistently. “I’m seventeen. You’re sixteen. I’m older than you.”_ **

**_“But I’m taller.” Louis teased._ **

**_And just like that, the two were laughing and joking again. Louis’ black eye was momentarily forgotten._ **

Louis rocks back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. His mum watches, crying more with every second that ticked down. Counsellors consistently monitoring his behaviour and he can only have an hour a week visit. The asylum is very strict.

“Baby please,” Jess pleas, as usual. “You need to move on. It’s in the past, you can get over this. Gerard would-“

Louis cuts her off, screaming as usual. He covers his ears, squeezing his eyes closed.

“No, shut up, leave me alone!” Louis yelles, agony etched into each word.

**_Gerard knocked on Louis’ bedroom door. Jess has let him stay with them... More like Louis begged her endlessly._ **

**_“You don’t have to knock.” Louis yelled amusement in his tone._ **

**_Gerard’s face flushed when he entered, realising that Louis only had his skinny jeans on. No shirt._ **

**_“Green or blue?” Louis asked._ **

**_It wasn’t until then that Gerard noticed that Louis had two shirts in his hands._ **

**_“Uh, the, um, blue one.” Gerard stammered, looking down._ **

**_After pulling the blue shirt on, Louis walked over to Gerard laughing. He grabbed onto his hips, teasingly._ **

**_“What’s wrong, Gerard?” Louis smirked. “Like what you see?”_ **

Louis has been given a holiday, in a way, from the asylum. He gets to have a weekend at his home. He’s alone, since his mum had decided to go for a quick shop. Louis estimates he has half an hour. He has to act fast. So, he images Gerard smiling next to him as he pops the bottle of pills open. He pictures Gerard’s bright, flaming red hair that he, himself, had coloured. Thinking of Gerard’s bright, glowing hazel eyes made him smile. Louis opens his bedside draw, pulling on the ring Gerard had given him… Before he got hit by that car. He thinks of Gerard again. Now, he could sleep.

**_Gerard blushed, confusing Louis. Louis has no idea why Gerard should feel embarrassed. They went to the movies, watched a romance and now Gerard has taken him to the fanciest restaurant in town. It wasn’t until Gerard got onto one knee, he realised._ **

**_“I-I really love you, Louis.” Gerard blushed. “And I don’t want to lose you. Will you marry me?”_ **

**_“Yes! Yes, of course!"_ **

Jess lays the bouquet of white roses across the graves, directly beside each other. Jess had gotten them a headstone together. She knew they would have liked that. The poem on the grave was what Louis had written as his suicide letter. Jess felt it was necessary to put on the head stone.

**“Dear Gerard.**

**Every day I feel like this, Why can’t I have any bliss?**

**I’m feeling very numb today, Love, why must I feel this way?**

**But there wont be any scars now, To those I knew- I bow.**

**Today I spent as my last, I think my mother had a blast.**

**A long and horrid fight I wage, But now I’m on the final page.**

**Turn the page and you’ll find a note. ‘I love you’, is all I wrote.”**


End file.
